


Worship Like A Dog

by ladyhawke



Series: The Holy Trinity [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgardian Liquor, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Breast Fucking, Bucky in panties, Butt Plugs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Drinking, Established Relationship, Kink of all kinds, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Thor Is a Good Bro, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhawke/pseuds/ladyhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets Steve drunk. Suddenly all of the filters and inhibitions Steve had felt were gone and he could tell Bucky and Tony exactly what he wanted. Who knew under that 1940's haircut lay the mind of a perv. </p><p>Part of the "Holy Trinity" series but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship Like A Dog

**Author's Note:**

> As always I need to thank the boys of Marvel and the music of Hozier for inspiring me beyond belief.
> 
> It is my personal hope that this is how Civil War will end, whose with me?

The bar was small and crowded with people. It was just full enough to detract any unwanted attention from the two large blonde men in the corner. Steve enjoyed the average joe feel of the evening. Well, as average as a night can be for a super soldier and a god. They drank pitchers of beer while Steve tried to explain the wonder of baseball.

"But where is the battle, the glory of a fight?" Thor said laughing.

"The glory is in skill of your practice and long hours of training." Steve said with conviction. "And if the wind is blowing in the right direction."

"I will watch a match with you, if you drink something special with me. Something favored in my homeland." 

Thor pulled a large flask from his coat pocket. They had each consumed a pitcher of beer but Steve felt only vaguely buzzed. Steve knew an evening out with Thor risked the possibility of actual drunkenness from Asgardian wine. He figured letting go every once in awhile was something he had earned.

Before he could agree, Thor had poured the flask's contents into their two glasses. 

Smiling and shaking his head, Steve lifted his glass.

"Uh, to homelands then." Steve said.

"To homelands." Thor echoed. "Now we must drink it in one go as to not shame our ancestors."

Steve chugged as fast as he could, slamming the glass back to the table seconds after Thor. 

They roared with laughter. Something about Thor made Steve feel a little bit more normal and at ease. Or maybe that easy feeling was the alcohol. The combination of beer and Asgardian spirits mixed together hit him like a freight train.

Steve was drunk. He could count the times he had been drunk on one hand, almost all of those from the pre-serum days. Before he never saw the appeal but this felt nice. Warm and fuzzy and everything was great. He would have to tell Tony he finally got it.

Shit, Tony! 

"What time is it?" Steve asked, trying to find a clock.

"According to your watch, my friend, it is a quarter to midnight." Thor said.

"Oh yeah." Steve laughed. "I guess I need to be getting home."

"Ah, yes, I can understand wanting to get back to Barnes and Stark." Thor nodded. "Once I would have been envious of such an arrangement between three such beautiful men."

Steve felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"But let me keep you no longer. It was great fun." 

“You aren’t going back to the tower?” Steve asked. 

Thor smiled and winked but said nothing. 

They hugged and Steve was on his way back home to his "beautiful men". Bucky was going to love that one.

The Avengers Tower was deserted, no immediate threats were at hand so the team was in the wind. Steve took the private elevator to Tony’s room. No, wait, it was their penthouse. Steve and Bucky still had other private rooms. Tony had his workshop to retreat to. However, for the most part they cohabitated in the penthouse. It was a good thing Tony had a bed big enough for the entire Avengers team to share, so the three men were always comfortable. 

Walking into the room, Steve found his two favorite people already in bed. Of course neither were asleep because they stayed up til the crack of dawn. Steve had caught Tony sneaking into bed on several occasions as Steve was getting up for a morning run.

Both men were reclined on the bed reading quietly; their legs crossed in a mirrored position. They were so alike but so different in many ways. Like bookends. 

It wasn’t until that moment that Steve realized he had a type, something about those snarky brunettes did it for him. 

Bucky wore black pajama pants that contrasted beautifully with his naked torso and dark hair. He held a paperback novel with the cover folded back, just like every other time Steve saw him read. Tony held his tablet, probably reading over some engineering theory that Steve had no hope of understanding. Or watching porn. Steve noticed Tony had on his favorite red satin robe, which meant he was naked underneath. Tony loved the feeling of the robe all over his bare skin. 

Steve removed his boots while still leering at the others. It could have been the booze or just seeing the two of them laid out so prettily, but Steve’s blood was suddenly on fire.

“Did you have fun, Stevie?” Bucky asked, dog-earing his place and setting the book aside on the nightstand. 

“Yes, sir I did.” Steve replied. “That Thor is a ton of fun.”

Tony snickered, looking up finally.

The smooth fabric of the robe ruffled as he tossed the tablet. Steve knew Tony was loving that slip sliding sensation as he moved. 

“You are such a libertine." Steve blurted out. 

Tony gave an innocent look. 

“Libertine?” Tony said. “I prefer hedonist. You must be feeling good if you're getting historical at me." 

Steve flashed a lopsided grin.

"My, my, my." Tony said. "Mr. Rogers, I do believe you are drunk.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed at Steve. 

“I can’t believe it!” Bucky said. “You are right!”

“I knew Thor wouldn’t let us down.” Tony smirked. 

Steve thought he should have a part of him that was angry that they all conspired against him but he felt good. He felt so incredibly horny, why waste time fighting? Everything in him was focused on how much he wanted to fuck Bucky and Tony. 

Not only could Steve feel need for the them growing but it was as if all of his sexual inhibitions were gone. All the naughty thoughts and every dirty daydream he had ever conjured was crashing to the surface. And he wanted them to act every single one of them out.

Suddenly feeling warm, Steve unbuttoned his shirt to expose his chest. Bucky watched him, face not giving anything away. But Tony crawled towards the end of the bed like some exotic cat.

"So," Tony started. "What do feel like doing? Turning in for the night?"

Bucky laughed. "We are sure relaxed after doing all of those body shots."

"We sure are." Tony nodded in agreement.

Steve loved these idiots so much.

“Was that all you were doing?” Steve asked, picturing the devious things the two of them would have done to each other.

“Yes.” Bucky said at the same time Tony was saying no.

Tony looked like the cat that got the cream while Bucky glared at the other dark haired man. 

“I can only guess.” Steve said with a chuckle. “I want to watch you guys kiss.”

Faster than most mortals can move, Bucky was at the foot of the bed kneeling next to Tony, pulling him up in a matching position. Taking the lead, Bucky kissed Tony, deeply and dirty, making a show of it. Those strong hands, pale white and flashing silver, roamed Tony’s body. 

“Get him naked, Buck.” Steve instructed. 

Following his orders, the robe tumbled onto the floor leaving Tony completely exposed. Steve knew Tony so well. 

Tony ran his fingers through Bucky’s long hair, letting it pass like dark water against his hands. Everything felt hot and tight against Steve. Unbuttoning his own shirt, Steve enjoyed the cool air of the room hitting him. While he was at it he decided to slip off his pants as well. Now Bucky looked overdressed compared to everyone else in the room. 

“Tony, help Bucky out of those pants.” Steve said, his voice taking on that commanding tone that caused the other two to shiver. 

Breaking the kiss, Tony did as he was told and Bucky’s pants joined Tony’s robe. Expecting Bucky to be nude also, Steve was pleasantly surprised to be wrong. Against Bucky’s flawless skin was a pair of black lace panties. Those booty short kind that did very little to hide his luscious ass or the swell of his hardening cock. They had discussed lingerie before but it was much different seeing it in reality. 

“Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.” Steve exhaled loudly. 

Watching the two men they lean together, conspiratorily. 

“You were right, Tony.” Bucky said. “I think he likes them.”

“What can I say.” Tony said nonchalantly. “I have a sixth sense for these things.”

Without thinking, Steve realized he was slowly rubbing the palm of his hand against his crotch. How could he not be unbelievably turned on with these two in front of him? They were too much to resist, even for a super solider. 

“Yeah.” Steve huffed. “Daddy likes them.”

“Daddy?” Bucky echoed with a shark-like grin. “That’s new.”

“Let's keep that going.” Tony said, eyes fiery with lust. “I don’t know what Thor gave you but remind me to send him flowers. Or a puppy. Something.”

“At least a puppy.” Bucky chimed in. 

Steve shook his head. “You guys are weirdos.”

“True.” Tony said. “But we are your weirdos to do with as you please.”

Biting the corner of his lip, Bucky nodded in agreement with Tony’s statement. 

“I hope you know what you are asking for.” Steve said matter of factly. “I’m not going to be easy on either one of you.”

“Don’t be.” Bucky said, the husky tone of his voice fueling Steve’s flames.

“On your hands and knees, soldier.” Steve said. “Present that gorgeous ass to Tony.”

Spinning around quickly, Bucky was on all fours, ass in the air right in front of Tony’s dick. 

“He looks good, doesn’t he Tony?” Steve asked but the answer was obvious the way Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away from Bucky. 

“Perfect.” Tony whispered.

It was true. The panties rode up Bucky’s ass just the right amount to gently spread his cheeks open. Tantalizingly there was barely enough fabric to hide his sweet hole. 

“Tony.” Steve said quietly. “I want you to touch yourself.”

Tony swiveled his head to look at Steve. “Really?”

Steve nodded. “I can see how hard he is making you. Just stroke yourself nice and slow.”

As if to demonstrate, Steve wrapped his fingers around his own cock and jerks himself at a steady pace. 

“He’s not the only driving me insane, big guy.” Tony said but does what Steve told him to.  
With his right hand Tony grabbed at his own prick and pumps back and forth while taking in the vision that is Bucky’s ass. Steve noticed Tony can’t seem to help but steal a few glances at Steve as well.

“That’s it Tony.” Steve coaxed. “Now slide your dick against his ass.”

“Whatever you say, boss.”

Rubbing his cock along the area where lace meets flesh, Tony made a strangled noise. In agreement Bucky made quiet little humming sounds and wiggled his hips ever so slightly back towards Tony. The light glistened off the line of pre-cum Tony's cock was leaking onto Bucky.

“That's it, Tony. Now slide your dick under the panties.” Steve said. 

With a shuddering breath Tony’s dick slid under the dark fabric.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes.” Tony almost hissed.

“You can do better than that. Tell me how good it is.” 

“It is so nice.” Tony said, voice cracking. “The lace is just rough enough and his skin, damn, it's unbelievably soft. And between the two...it's just tops.”

“Are you going to cum?” Steve asked. 

“Is that what you want?” Tony responded, his movements getting faster and faster.

“Yeah.” Steve said using his Captain America voice. “Daddy wants you to make those pretty panties nice and filthy.”

“Fuuuuucccckkk.” Tony yelled, his head thrown back as his shoots his load right where Steve wanted. 

Breaking his silence Bucky moans almost as loud as Tony, like he just came. Steve knew Bucky loved when they came on him but not quite enough to completely lose it himself. 

“Come here, Tony.” Steve said.

The smaller man hopped off the bed and sauntered over to Steve. Tony was always sexy beyond Steve’s wildest dreams. It was like sex oozed out of his pores.

Tony kissed him, filthy and desperate, tongues colliding against each other. 

“Did you like the show, Daddy?” Tony asked.

“Mmmm. I did. You're such a good boy but we're not done yet.”

Letting out a small whimper Tony lowered himself to the ground in between Steve’s legs, kissing and biting his way down. 

Steve was still working his own shaft at a slow and steady pace so Tony went lower, sucking and licking at Steve’s balls.

“Oh Tony that's good. Keep using that perfect mouth. I swear it was made for this.”

“He looks like he belongs there.” Bucky laughed.

Looking over at Bucky, Steve saw he was standing next to the bed. Both hands sat on top of his head, effectively stretching out his lean and muscled torso. The panties appeared unsullied from the front. Except Bucky’s dick was hard, pushing at the fabric, making the lace strain against it. It was sinful, pornographic, and fucking hot.

“And you look too far away from us.” Steve said, extending his free hand.

Biting his lip Bucky all but jogged to Steve. He leaned over Steve bringing their lips together. It was sweet and calm, as they mapped each other's mouths like they had so many times before.

“You're so beautiful, Bucky.” Steve said reverently.

“Nah, you're the beauty. I'm the brawn.” Bucky said. “And that lovely thing with his head in your crotch is the brains of the outfit.”

They chuckled as Bucky ran his hands over Steve's broad chest, massaging his huge pecs. Bucky pinched and flicked at Steve's nipples, Steve arching into the touch. Steve saw Bucky’s eyes were trained on Steve's chest.

“They're big, huh?” Steve said, already knowing what Bucky wanted.

“They're amazing.” 

“I think you should cum on them.” 

“Shit Steve.” Bucky moaned. “You're so fucked up.”

“Is that a complaint?” 

“No, sir.” Bucky said, pulling down his panties a little to bring his cock out, the waistband settling under his balls.

Balancing one knee on the chair, Bucky shifted his body closer to Steve’s torso. Bucky traced Steve's nipples with the tip of his cock, the smooth head tantalizing against the hard buds. Then Bucky pushed those two large mounds of flesh together, pressing his dick between them. Very carefully he thrust back and forth.

The bliss was clear on Bucky’s face. Strangely the friction was even arousing for Steve, the heat and movement felt like it was all over his body at once.

“Yeah, Buck, keep going.” Steve said, entranced by Bucky’s cock sliding on him. “Do you like fucking my tits?”

“Goddamnit!” Bucky yelled as cum shot all over Steve’s chest and neck. “Steve you have no filter and I fucking love it.”

Running his fingers through the mess he made, Bucky picked up as much cum as he could and shoved it in Steve’s mouth. Steve sucked them clean and Bucky gave him more. He was in a lustful daze, taking in as much as could. Steve closed his eyes, letting taste and feel wash over him.

All of a sudden Tony shifted below Steve and brought his hot talented mouth on to Steve’s dick. With his mouth full of Bucky’s spunk covered fingers and Tony sucking him like there was no tomorrow, he came with a whimper, Bucky’s hand absorbing most of the sound.

When he could open his eyes again, Steve found Bucky and Tony standing in front of him, looking smug. In a way this was all their fault but they didn’t have the upper hand this time and they were nowhere near being done for the night. 

“That was just round one, boys.” Steve said.

Standing up Steve fully removed the shirt and pants that still clung to him. By the looks on their faces he knew they were ready for more. Tony looked like a kid on Christmas and Bucky was doing that thing where his mouth was neutral but his eyes were all lit up for Steve. He couldn’t help himself then, he kissed each one of them sweetly, trying to show them how much he loved them.

“Alright.” Steve said, back in control as he pulled away from Tony. “Bucky, take those things off and I want both of you on that ostentatious bed.”

“You call it ostentatious.” Tony said as he began to climb back on the mattress. “But we would be much less comfortable if I didn’t have the foresight to custom make such a bed.”

Pulling his hand back, Steve slapped Tony’s bare ass, earning a mock glare from Tony. 

“Libertine.” Steve said again. 

Steve went to the nightstand near the head of the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube before settling himself on the bed, back propped against the heavy wooden headboard. Pointing his finger at Tony, he silently motioned for Tony to come to him. Smoothing the blankets next to him, he indicated exactly where he wanted Tony to be. 

Laying on his stomach face towards Steve’s feet, Tony nestled up next to Steve. Tony’s legs bent and rested against the headboard. 

“I think those panties are ruined.” Bucky said, now naked and getting on the bed too. 

“It’s a good thing I bought several pairs.” Tony said. “In many different colors….blue..red..”

“I like the black on Bucky. I don’t think he should wear any other color.” Steve added.

Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve and winked. “Who said they were all for him?”

That earned Tony another light slap to the ass. 

“If you keep that up,” Tony said. “You are going to have to lay me across and do it for real, big man. No more teasing.”

Steve raised his eyebrows in defiance, as if to say so what but he directed his attention to Bucky.

“Now that you are all stripped so I can see all of you.” Steve said to Bucky. “I want to sit on the bed, open up those long legs, and finger yourself open while we watch.”

Bucky shot Tony a look that Steve couldn’t read before getting on the center of the bed, which in that bed he was still just out of reach of the other men. With his metal arm Bucky propped himself up and brought the opposite knee up to the side, spreading his other leg the other way. 

That’s when Steve got the joke, Bucky had a sizable plug shoved in his ass. Oh yeah, these two were so innocent when left alone for too long, they could not be trusted. 

“Were you that desperate to get fucked?” Steve asked. “You guys had to prep that hole to be ready for when I got home?”

Nodding, Bucky ghosted his fingers over the end of the plug, running over the area where plastic met flesh, where his skin was stretched tightly. Grasping the small handle of the plug Bucky pulled it out a little and rocked it back in.

Opening the bottle of lube, Steve poured a generous amount on the small of Tony’s back. The other man hissed. 

“That’s cold!” Tony protested. 

“Good.” Steve laughed. “You deserve it. You are a bad influence on him.”

“Me?!” Tony said incredulously. “This was his idea.”

“Not likely.” Bucky said, his voice breathy. “You’re the brains, remember?” 

Tony let out a fake laugh, like Bucky was oh-so-funny. 

“I said to finger yourself, solider.” Steve commanded.

Closing his eyes, Bucky pulled out the plug in one quick motion and tossed it aside. Shoving in two fingers immediately, he thrust them in and out, sometimes scissoring them apart to show how open and loose he was. That drove Steve crazy, his cock was already beginning to stir. He loved when Bucky was ready for him to shove inside. 

Dragging his finger through the lube puddle he made, Steve generously coated hsi digit. Keeping his eyes on Bucky, he ran his slick finger down Tony’s crack searching out his entrance. Finding it, he traced the edges where the cheeks surrounded it. He traced the pucker, slowly. Bucky was working himself like Steve had never seen, really putting on a show. As Bucky pulled out his fingers, Steve timed pressing his finger into Tony while Bucky did the same motion to himself. 

Panting, Tony opened up his legs a bit to give Steve more access. Which Steve gladly took advantage of, pivoting his finger and crooking the tip. As Tony loosened up, Steve added a second finger. He worked Tony like Bucky worked himself, thrusting and opening. Before long Tony was pushing back towards Steve and rutting his front against the bed. 

“Are you both hard already?” Steve asked knowing Bucky was, his erection curving upwards towards his belly. “You two are insatiable.”

“Speak for yourself.” Bucky said in a smug tone that was completely lost as he looked wrecked, fucking his own hand. 

Pulling his hand out of Tony, Steve grabbed the smaller man and in one movement slammed him on his back, head landing on the pillows. Before Tony could speak Steve kissed him, plunging his tongue into Tony’s mouth. 

“Grab the headboard and spread your legs.” Steve told him. 

For once Tony was stunned into silence and complied. 

Bucky crawled up next to Steve and kissed Steve’s shoulders and collarbone. Shifting their positions Steve put Bucky between Tony’s legs. Pushing him forward he lined Bucky’s cock up with Tony’s prepped hole.

Getting behind Bucky, Steve whispered into his ear. “You’re going to fuck him and I am going to fuck you at the same time.”

“Holy shit.” Tony moaned, wiggling his hips in anticipation.

“And you.” Steve said to Tony. “Keep those hands on the headboard and take it. Just like I know you love.”

Holding Bucky’s hips, Steve pushed Bucky into Tony in one smooth thrust. The two dark haired men moaned loudly. Still holding on, Steve slid himself into Bucky the same way. Growling through his teeth, Steve didn’t let Bucky have much time before he started to fuck him. 

When he rocked forward, Bucky slammed into Tony and it was like a chorus of filthy noises coming out of all of them. Even though Bucky had done a lot of prep work, he was still tight around Steve. Every movement Steve made, Bucky echoed into Tony by the sheer force of it. It was like Steve was fucking Tony with Bucky. 

The bed groaned with the force of the thrusts. Tony’s knuckles were white from gripping the headboard so tightly. At least they were getting Tony’s money’s worth out of the thing. 

Tony was moaning louder than Steve had ever heard, like something out of a really bad porno. Bucky must be nailing his prostate with every thrust. Making sure Bucky got the same treatment, Steve angled his hips a little lower. Bucky let out a sound that rivaled Tony’s. Steve loved it when they were vocal. 

“You both sound like fucking whores.” Steve said before he could stop himself. “Daddy’s little whores.”

Bucky broke first, which wasn’t surprising as he was literally getting it from both ends. He cried out as he came, slumping forward like a ragdoll that Steve fucked through his orgasm. Steve watched as Bucky spit in his metal hand and jerked Tony off with it until Tony’s cum covered the glistening silver. 

That was too much for Steve, Tony’s debauched face, Bucky’s defiled hand, the vice around his dick. He was done for. The force it hit him with caused his vision to white out and he pumped everything from the bottom of his toes up, into Bucky.

Collapsing onto the bed next to Tony, Steve tried to breath but he almost sounded like he was wheezing. Bucky fell in line on the other side of Tony so they made a Stark sandwich. 

After a while Steve broke the silence. “You guys planned this all out with Thor, didn’t you?”

“Guilty.” Tony said. “But this was way better than I even imagined.”

“Did you corner him and talk him into it?” Steve asked.

“No.” Bucky answered. “He was more than happy to help us out.”

“I think he has a soft spot, or a hard spot, for the two of you.” 

“I’ll have to keep that in mind whenever I wear out this other blond god I know.” Tony teased.

“You love me too much to leave.” Steve said as a joke but when he looked at Tony then at Bucky he knew it was the truth. 

“But we could always extend a thankful invitation.” Tony said. 

Bucky laughed as Steve threw pillows at both of them. No one else was touching them except for Steve. They were his forever and always. 

“Next time I’ll just have to mark both of you.”


End file.
